


The Coolest Team Ever

by PurpleArmadillo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArmadillo/pseuds/PurpleArmadillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Plasma Grunts: Sometimes, Ghetsis was simply amazed at their stupidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coolest Team Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company.

An epic battle was taking place inside N’s Castle. 

The clash of steel echoed off the walls as the two knights faced each other, silver armor clinking with every movement. 

“I smite thee!” bellowed the first knight, shifting his weight while he swung his sword for his opponent’s side.

“Argh,” the second knight gritted his teeth and flung his own blade up to parry the blow. “You’re taking this way too seriously, you know.”

“Oh, come on,” his foe scoffed and took a step backward. His eyes narrowed as he searched for an opening. Then, seeing his chance, he lunged forward again. “You’re not even _trying_ to hit me.”

“I am too!” The second knight frowned as he dodged the incoming attack. “My arms are getting a bit tired, that’s all. How about we call a truce?”

The first knight paused to wipe his forehead with the back of his hand. He sheathed his weapon with a sigh. “All right, sure. I’m getting kind of hungry anyway. Want to continue when we get back?”

“Okay, but I’m bringing a shield with me this time. Man, my arms feel like they’re going to fall off –”

“What on earth are you two doing?” a stern voice demanded suddenly, and both knights jumped. They turned around.

Ghetsis stood there, framed in the doorway, glaring at them with a mixture of annoyance and disbelief. 

“Uh,” was the eloquent response he received. 

The two Team Plasma Grunts – the two knights – glanced at each other. Foam swords hung at their sides, and their armor consisted of fluffy pillows strapped to their chests, arms, and legs. 

“You’re supposed to be out training, not wasting time goofing off!” continued Ghetsis, clearly not amused. 

“But your Sagelyness!” the first Grunt said. “I swear this isn’t as goofy as it looks. We were reenacting the…erm, battle of Icirrus,” he invented rather lamely. “It was very educational.”

“Yeah,” agreed the second Plasma Grunt. “We learned that medieval armor is awesome, and that we should totally get some! I mean, how intimidating would we be marching around in real chainmail? With real swords?”

“We could even ride around on some Zebstrika and joust and stuff!” the first Grunt added, squealing with excitement. “We’d be like the coolest evil Team ever! So please, can we get some?” 

Ghetsis simply stared at them. 

After a moment of awkward silence, the Sage rubbed his temples. “Well, this certainly explains a lot. It’s no wonder we’re losing to a ten year old. Who was it that recruited you two? Remind me to fire them.” Turning on his heel, he stormed off down the hallway with a frustrated sigh, “I need a vacation…”

“So,” one of the Grunts shouted after him, looking disappointed, “that’s a ‘no’, right?”


End file.
